Recovery OVA oneshot
by Stelera Kinsman
Summary: After being pregnant and sex-deprived for nine months, then on the mend from a rather crude Cesarian for another month, Deidara is at his wit's end, he and Inuyasha are overjoyed when he gets the 'all clear' to be physically active again.  MxM hard yaoi


Inuyasha had been hard at work for weeks it seemed while his husband recovered and spent his every waking moment tending to the newborn infant that filled their home with chores from dawn to dusk. While Deidara and Shippo had been taxing their bodies with caring for the new child and keeping the house in working order, the half demon had set his sights on clearing the nearby forest of all predatory life. Though it pained him to be chasing away innocent and dumb creatures trying to survive on his land, the new father refused to allow anything dangerous within a kilometer radius of his newborn daughter.

On this particular evening, he had seen his lover off to visit Kaede, the local priestess, with little Kagome in his arms and Shippo protectively by his side. Though the artist insisted time and again that he needed no escort, the strong-headed half demon would not take 'no' for an answer. And so it was that as evening approached, Inuyasha sat on the back porch beside a wooden wash basin, struggling to scrub the last bits of demon blood from underneath his claws. The day was winding down and the early summer heat and humidity were leveling off to the fresh songs of wild insects as the hanyou took his time, anticipating Deidara's return from his regular checkup with the miko at any moment.

As if on cue, he caught a whiff of his musky blonde on the breeze and at that same moment, the ninja poked his head around the stoop, leaning smugly against one of the support beams of the overhead canopy. Inuyasha looked up at his lover, expecting to be greeted with affection and the presentation of his newly inspected, healthy child, but Deidara's arms were empty. It was a difficult image for the elder man to process, seeing his husband without their daughter clinging to his shirt like a monkey was a sight that was rare if not extinct. Inuyasha knew that the blonde trusted their offspring in the hands of no one but himself and lady Kaede, it was even painful for Deidara to hand the tender babe off to the hanyou without him hovering opposite with palms out ready to coddle little Kagome again.

"Um, kid, I think you're missing a pup and a kit," the silver-hair mumbled, leaning around to see if he could see Shippo walking up the lane. "Please tell me you didn't let him carry her here! I do not trust that boy with a rock, let alone an infant… OUR infant."

Deidara's eyelids lowered for a moment and a secretive yet knowing smile stretched across his lips. With a gentle push to the post he was leaning on, the ninja gave up his support and took a few paces towards his mate swaying ever so slightly due to an abnormally up-beat demeanor.

"You think I would let that fluffy little nincompoop so much as hold her un? You really don't trust me as a parent, do you un." Before the hanyou could protest, the ninja was behind him, facing his back towards his mate and pulling the back shoji open, revealing their neatly made bed shrouded in long, evening shadows. "I left the kid and the brat with Kaede with strict orders that Shippo was not to be left in charge, _ever_ un."

After watching his mate swagger into their bedroom Inuyasha scrambled up, following quickly behind.

"I hope you just called Shippo a brat… anyway, figured we could get one night's rest for once? I love her dearly, but man does she scream."

"A night away from parental duties is exactly what we need un," the artist replied, slowly closing the door behind his mate, but before Inuyasha could climb under the sheets and relax, there was a pair of strong, familiar arms around his neck, pulling him around to face his mate. With their noses nearly touching, Deidara locked eyes with the hanyou, his gaze almost insistent and burning in and of itself. "But sleep isn't what I had in mind… Kaede examined my stitches today un… I've got the 'all-clear' to become _physically active_ again un."

There was no need for further explanation as the elder man looked at his husband for confirmation, and indeed the blonde nodded happily back and chuckled as his strong lover lifted him up and carried him to the bed, the hanyou plopping down his mate before climbing on top of him. Since the baby's birth, her presence and result to Deidara's stomach had bared the pair from sex, and with an infant's all-consuming attention the men couldn't' even slip in a quickie, the younger male's surgical wound still tender. But at the news of the go-ahead Inuyasha felt his ever-living fire for his mate blaze hotter.

Not even waiting for clothing to be shed, the blonde secured his arms around his husband's neck and pulled him in close pressing his lips fervently against Inuyasha's and sighing with relief and anticipation. The ninja already could feel desire twisting in his lower belly as their closeness and the previously unobtainable promise of intimacy told his body that long-since-begotten sexual pleasure was close to follow. It wasn't long at all before Deidara was squirming in the hanyou's palms biting insistently at his husband's lower lip as if sternly demanding access to Inuyasha's mouth.

Relinquishing dominance for other interests, the half-breed opened his jaw and allowed Deidara's tongue to pour in and control their kiss, finding more entertaining the action of de-clothing them both. First dealing with the cloth that kept him from perfectly tanned flesh he grabbed to fistfuls of the nin's shirt and began pulling the collar, a distinct rip stopping the blonde. He separated their lips and looked down to his shirt, seeing that it was already ruined and there was no point in trying to save it.

"You ripped my shirt," Deidara said bluntly.

"I know," his husband replied wolfishly. With another jerk the garment was torn down the center, no hopes of repair.

The younger man looked to the side for a moment as if taking a breath to count the number of shirts he had remaining in his wardrobe – which wasn't many – before looking back into Inuyasha's eyes. The look he received made the ninja cave completely and utterly, fixing his fingertips in his mate's warm neck skin. Shaking his head to chase away any concern with clothing, Deidara rationalized his physical need, starved for over nine months, outweighing the value of any article of clothing.

"Kami above Inuyasha un, I don't care! Just have me and hurry up about it un!"

So excited that caution was thrown to the wind, the younger man quickly sluffed off and discarded the remnants of his sleeves. Knowing the blonde didn't like to be naked alone, Inuyasha worked hastily on his robes, getting too flustered and having trouble with the knots. He sat back and worked at them, knowing there was no way to rip off the Fire Rat cloak with its strength. But as he struggled with them, the hanyou felt his obi fall away and two thumbs slip under his pants, pulling them slowly down. Seeing that his mate was perfectly capable of disrobing him Inuyasha sat back, letting Deidara remove his lower layers while he went back to fighting his two robes.

There was a lustful gleam that shone brightly in Deidara's eyes as the hakama was hastily yanked down to Inuyasha's knees but going no further while the hanyou crouched over him. In their long months of near drought, the two had only exchanged desperate, hasty oral sex in hopes of momentarily sating their physical wants, but without the perfect, full connection, it was barely enough to wet their throats. But now on the cusp of this long-awaited rejoining, Deidara stared at his husband's manhood with a new kind of hunger. After more than half a year without receiving the pleasure of intercourse and now with the action so intimately close, the ninja had suddenly and completely lost his appetite for the taste of the hanyou's member, wanting instead to feel it as he had before his impregnation.

After a few more heated seconds with pulling at his knot, the mutt looked dejectedly at his mate. Smiling, the blonde crawled over and began working at the tight bind, taking more time with it to untangle it. While that was taken care of, the hybrid set out again to strip his lover, mimicking the other's previous actions and began pulling his pants down by reaching around, sliding them down over his hips to give him access to his perfectly round ass. The hanyou's rough palms smoothed over the untouched skin, savoring the familiar shape in his hand and giving the gentlest of squeezes to arouse the artist.

Deidara grunted pleasantly as he his lover spent his free moment in groping the blonde's rear, only making the younger man all the more hot and eager. Undoing a total of four tight knots, the ninja finally threw the folds of Inuyasha's haori robes aside, revealing his toned, creamy alabaster chest, just begging him to be touched. With his hands purposely fisted in the bottom edges of the half breed's robes, Deidara leaned forward, pressing his nose against the warm flesh and beginning to shower his husband's pectorals with frisky bites, low sounds of enticement rumbling in his chest all the while.

Not wanting to dabble in sweet foreplay, the hanyou relocated his hands to the bomber's chest and shoved him down. They had their moments along the pregnancy for kissing and cuddling, but as he looked over Deidara, he had the same look; they could skip the kid stuff. Not to abandon the romance entirely, as Inuyasha climbed down his husband's body he scattered licks and kisses alike along his chest and abdominals until he ended at his goal, the loins. With their haste neither had grown to full mast, but the mutt would see to that. He wordlessly took his mate's shaft into his mouth and began sucking, moving the organ around his maw to harden and heat it to satisfaction. He feasted on deliberate moans and grunts from the uke, alerting him of his good work and need for more. After some time he removed his mouth and replaced his fingers past his lips for an instant before taking on the hot cock again, coating them thoroughly before migrating them to the artist's expectedly tight entrance.

It had been ages since his rectum had been touched, but the neglected bud pulsed against Inuyasha's wet fingertips with eager anticipation. The anxious young blonde didn't miss a beat as his mate began to massage his hole, dampening and relaxing the muscle in preparation for penetration. With a wanton moan lingering in his throat, Deidara wasted no time in spreading his legs for his mate, raising his knees and presenting his rear opening to the hanyou with lustful enthusiasm.

Taking the hint, the hybrid abandoned the younger man's member to concentrate on his more important project; loosening Deidara. He knew the magic number of three to make him big enough to handle his girth, but Inuyasha couldn't stand having to toil away at preparation when all he wanted was to unite their most private of flesh together, but the punishment for skipping a step was too great and subdued his inner demon from hasty advancements. Oh even now more than ever the vitriolic monster that dwelled in his inner sanctum of this half-demon mind paced and watched every lusty movement, chomping at the bit in hopes of being released to partake in the splendor and ruin it with razor claws and hungry fangs.

As he paused with his fingers against the warm bud, the younger blonde breathed a quiet whine, attracting his mate's attention up. Their eyes met for what felt like the millionth time and a low request for Inuyasha to be gentle whispered through the shinobi's teeth. But as his lips asked for leniency, his eyes burned with a fierce command for haste. If that wasn't enough, those firm, demanding eyes softened almost immediately, altering their silent voice from severe to desperate.

With a comforting smile in response, the process again resumed as nail then knuckle passed through the halo of muscle and into the sensitive cavity, squirming around to excite the eager and sex-starved blonde.

Biting his lower lips and taking a firm hold of the sheets underneath of him, Deidara did his best to ward off the urge to struggle, to wriggle, to jerk away from – or into – the touch. There was some primeval instinct that made his body want to escape for a jolt as it all began to transpire; like a surge of nervousness from a virgin on the cusp of being deflowered. Before the shinobi could steady his leaping heart and catch his breath, Inuyasha had already pressed in up to his knuckle, wriggling the finger and tickling his soft insides with the deadly-sharp claw before beginning to retract the digit.

Reapplying his learned moves from their past he slide the finger back and forth, prodding his hole lovingly until it loosened its grip, then added another and a third shortly after. Inuyasha worked through as he listened to Deidara enjoy the feeling, for the whole event was more for him than the hanyou. Of course he had missed his husband's body, but he hadn't suffered near what the nin did.

For a man who had been so used to having at least semi-regular instances of intimacy as the receiving member, losing that prostate stimulation altogether was completely foreign and, at times, miserable. Sure for a time oral stimulation could get him his desperately needed release, but it did nothing to satisfy the internal longing for his prostate to be touched. And that longing festered for nearly ten months, like a wound open to the air and elements, the infection only worsening with time. But as finally his mate spread his fingers wide enough to open his rear to accommodating size, the blonde could feel an anxiousness stir inside of him, as if the longing could sense the nearness of their long-awaited sex. As it was, Deidara could feel his desires surmounting until the mere thought of what was about to transpire made him close his eyes tightly and groan in anticipation.

Inuyasha inspected his progress and grinned at his success; all three fingers didn't touch; and with that the digits were removed, leaving Deidara empty and wanton. Before the final step could commence, the mutt wanted one last easy kiss, knowing that once he entered in he and his mate both would loose themselves in pleasure and not have the concentration for sweet-talk. Even now he could barely hold himself back as he forced their mouths together once more and intertwined their fingers together, pressing palm to palm.

Confused and nearing desperation, the younger man opened his mouth expectantly, but received only chastity as the hanyou kissed his lower lip tenderly in an effort to calm them both before the plunge. Gradually Deidara caught on and closed his jaws, opting instead to move his lips smoothly against those of his mate, only breaking the tender kiss to take an occasional gasping breath. Still the limber, ready body beneath the hanyou quivered with wanton desire, the hips in his palms shivered with unbridled excitement as if the artist's every muscle was begging to be owned.

"Mmm kid, I missed this-" Inuyasha whispered as they broke, slipping the conversation in hastily before he lost himself. "Anything special- _nnnn_- that you want, or can I go crazy?"

Deidara struggled with words for a moment, instead grunting and squirming in his husband's arms before wearing out and relaxing, having managed to wriggle down a little so he had to crane his neck up at his mate to see him. The angle between their faces made the younger man smile broadly and almost chuckle as his arms snaked their way up around Inuyasha's neck.

"_You_ missed this un? I'm the real victim of neglect here! I don't care what you do or how you do it, go crazy if you must, but you've got ten months of sex to make up for in just a few hours un."

"Well, I don't plan on going _that_ crazy, but I might get a little wild just for the occasion. You comfortable?" Inuyasha leaned back in his lovers embrace, hovering over him and reading him. His cheeks were bright pink and a moist trail already trailed from his brow.

"Not yet un," the younger man's lips twisted to the side and his eyes narrowed as his muscular arms pulled Inuyasha closer by his neck until the hanyou was forced to press his stomach against that of his mate. "But if you would hurry up, I might be able to _get_ comfortable un."

He replied with a fearsome nibble, scrapping his fangs over the man's sensitive neck were his scar had twisted over the flesh. Looking over his previous work the hanyou steadied himself aloft and positioned the uke, holding his legs up before pressing his now hardened member to his anus. One good push and his head was well buried inside, Deidara's body stiffening violently beneath.

The only sound from the blonde was a quickly swallowed squeak, followed by a low grunt of effort as he forced his muscles to relax. Months of being out of practice made the shinobi unaccustomed to the feeling, making him, in a sense, a virgin. But he remembered the pleasure; kami above he remembered the pleasure, and his every nerve seemed to react to the Pavlovian stimulus. When the initial shock subsided, the younger man took a quick gasp to refresh his lungs before tightening his grip on Inuyasha's neck, pressing their chests together as he gradually arched his back and sighed quietly in his lover's ear.

The tightness barely went away, but as some pressure let off, Inuyasha took it as his queue to continue, pressing himself in deeper. Again the whole frame of his lover clenched all over and it subsided, becoming less intense as the mutt moved in and out, push and pulled rhythmically while trying to keep his own breathing regular.

With every slow advance, Deidara let out a quiet gasp, each shove fording its way deeper inside of him, reaching closer and closer to his aching prostate and causing the gasps to crescendo. The ninja's thighs squeezed at the half demon's hips and he desperately crossed his ankles behind the elder man as if clinging to him for dear life in anticipation of his desires being met. The blonde man's voice rung louder and rougher in Inuyasha's perked ear as still the hanyou rocked their bodies until the silver-haired man pushed in just deep enough to put pressure against the sensitive, male gland. All at once Deidara shook all over, his limbs locking up and his gruff groans of anticipation and need transforming into a raw cry of long awaited ecstasy.

"There it is," Inuyasha grunted, digging his claws into the futon to brace for better thrusts, felling that his mate was comfortable enough for them to get rougher, allowing the silver-hair to pump harder and crush his head against the hidden spot, pleasing the tortured male greatly.

The pair rocked for a moment like a ship in rough seas, creaking the well-worn bed with their shifting weight as the half demon set his sights on giving Deidara his greatly deserved satisfaction. What he hadn't expected was the volatility of his husband's reaction as the ninja clutched to his every curve with more desperation than normal. The hanyou had barely begun to really set himself in motion, having just achieved a steady rhythm when the younger man wrapped around him suddenly went as rigid as a statue and howled breathlessly, arriving at a shockingly early orgasm.

Sometimes Inuyasha cursed his sensitive hearing, analyzing the cry and knew it was his "O" scream, and his body begged him to continue but with fluid splattered against his chest he wondered if his mate was spent. Slowing down until he merely held inside him, the hanyou leaned up to see the condition of the blonde.

As the heaving breaths started to calm in Deidara's chest and the stars began to fade from the startled ninja's eyes, his brow actually furrowed and he looked up to meet gazes with his mate. It was as if the surge had dazed the younger man, his eyes were wide and discombobulated as he stared with meek confusion up at Inuyasha.

"Why… why did you stop un?"

A second of silence passed before he could respond.

"… I can't remember." A sheepish smile crossed his face as Deidara became confused. "I thought, you know, you wanted a break."

The bomber furrowed his brow and smirked.

"I've had a ten month break. Get back to work un." As if to seal his request, Deidara pulled his lover's head down again, mashing their lips together firmly and rubbing his thighs against the hanyou's defined hips. A low growl rumbled in the back of the ninja's throat and he wiggled at the midriff, shifting his lower half to adjust Inuyasha's attention lower. When finally their mouths separated again, the blonde sighed with a tremor in his breath. "Please, Inu-kun… I need you now more than ever un."

Not needing another invitation, Inuyasha's hips bucked to bring them together again, making the nails in his neck and the knees in his side dig in and set off his pain receptors. It was a wild feeling, the mixture of pain and pleasure, a primal, feral sensation that brought it out in Inuyasha. The hanyou lifted Deidara's legs again and resumed, forcing himself inside to concentrate more on his release. If it was this easy to set the blonde off, then their play wouldn't last long. But if the artist didn't mind cuming multiple times during the night, then the mutt was looking forward to working till the break of day.

The ninja's rough fingertips and nails dug into his mate's broad shoulders and he gritted his teeth if only to keep himself from sounding off again. Inuyasha could tell the younger man was enjoying every movement, every thrust by the way his body seemed almost to tremble in his clutches. Every now and again the blonde would convulse and give off a blissful squeal as his prostate was ground into in a particular way. With all the white, hot pleasure pouring through his every vein, Deidara could barely keep his grip on the elder man let alone control his movements. His limbs clutched at the slick body over him of their own accord, and he couldn't for the life of him open his eyes. The shinobi gasped and writhed, bucking and jerking ever more frequently as his belly began to heat up with the scalding fires of passion and pleasure again. Had his mind not been so foggy, he might have wondered how it was possible for himself to be so impossibly turned on by everything that his husband was doing.

On the other hand with everything going so well Inuyasha was letting himself slip little by little, allowing some of his demonic, animalistic instincts sink in. He ground his teeth and kept thrusting, shaking his hips side to side in an effort to enhance his satisfaction, but kept going back to how good it felt to feel his lover inflict pain onto him. But as the minutes passed the sting had faded away and he wanted more, turned on by the idea that the weaker human could inflict such a sensation onto the half-breed. Inuyasha struggled to form his words, but he managed to growl out his request.

"Rrrrrr, scratch me, kid. Nnnnn hard."

It took Deidara what felt like ages suspended in paralytic bliss to finally understand, but feeling the words make his stomach jump, he was complying in a heartbeat. The shinobi dug his ill-kempt fingernails into his lover's shoulders as hard as he could, knowing there was little he could do to hurt the half demon. Though the nails were bitten down near the cuticles and very rough around the edges, still the blonde pressed them into his mate's moist skin, clawing at Inuyasha's shoulder blades while their bodies rocked and the hanyou continued to pound into him. Keeping his fingernails was taxing enough on Deidara's brain with his mind so clouded over with the bliss of sex that it was all he could do to keep scratching at his lover's back, the rest of his body falling into perfect instinct.

The ribbons along his skin prickled and Inuyasha leaned into them like a cat, his back arching along with strokes. Still driving their bodies, he bent his head over and grinned viciously.

"Sssss yea, that's it. Harder. I mmmmsssss want more." His lust for the erotic feeling grew, the scratches fading away and leaving only white lines in his skin. He wanted red.

Deidara leaned in and nipped playfully at the hanyou's sturdy neck, his hips bucking into the elder man's thrusts as he pleasured them both. Deidara tried to dig his stubby fingernails into the durable skin of his half demon mate, but to little avail. Finally with an exasperated groan, the blonde's head fell back into the sheets, his attempts to claw at his mate's skin in vain as what little marks he raised vanished as quickly as they were created.

"Nnnn! Ah, Inuyasha un! Mmmmm it's not working… You're too tough un, your skin is like armor un!" He paused, arching into his husband's curves to find a new, deeper angle for his thrusts, but when he was clinging to every curve of his mate, the artist looked the other man in the eyes passionately. "It turns me on so much un."

The hanyou chuckled through his moans, thankful that at least Deidara was getting what he wanted. But with this new game discovered, the mutt wasn't going to give up his desire so easily.

"Bite me, bite me all over!" he grunted, his claws having already pierced the sheets and mattress.

With a lustful groan in the back of his throat, the younger man opened his mouth and quickly sunk his teeth into the muscle of his lover's neck. His jaw could barely squeeze the firm flesh, but the blonde sucked and chewed at the hanyou's throat until he somehow managed to work up a red spot on the half-breed's skin. With a purr of satisfaction in the back of his throat, Deidara moved his hands to follow suit on the silver-haired man's back, the strange, extra mouths on his palms biting at the slick, alabaster skin with their full force if just to make the same red marks. Still the ninja continued to bite with his natural mouth on Inuyasha's neck, trying to deepen the shade of the hickie he'd been able to create. The working of his jaw only paused so that he could fill his lungs and whisper breathlessly into the hanyou's jaw.

"I nnnnnnnnn, never knew you liked this so much un…"

His lover only groaned and lowered his head, bringing the teeth closer to his neck.

"I didn't…. mmmm I didn't think I'd –AH! That's it! ... I didn't know I liked this 'til it happened. You're right hand... lower, shoulder blade…. There! Oh that's great." He removed one hand from tearing apart their linins to cup the blonde head, holding him firmly to its attacking point and keeping the raw stinging in place.

Deidara could feel the gruff rumbling of his husband's voice in his ear causing his stomach to churn and clench. The ninja shivered as just the sound of the half breed's voice brought him closer to another all too rapid end. He wined and fought against the feeling, but only making the aching in his guts and groin worsen. With his cheek pressed against his mate's saliva-slicked neck, the ninja groaned, the biting of his hands growing a bit more insistent while the artist bucked his hips again.

"Oh Inuyasha un!" he moaned with his teeth grazing the hanyou's jugular "talk dirty to me un! Make me feel how bad you are un!"

Normally the hanyou would have scrambled for words, not knowing quite the right thing to say, but with his human guard lowered and his lesser instincts taking control he could care less what his mate thought. He was being satisfied, wasn't he? So with a low growl the hybrid let loose his lustful thoughts.

"You want to know how _bad_ I feel? Mmmm I feel like an animal. I feel like eating you up all night and breaking you. Uh I want to keep fucking you all night 'til you can't move, but I want you to fight. It's… nnnn Oh it's no fun if you roll over and take it." To add to his point, Inuyasha snatched up his lover's ear in between his teeth and pulled playfully, feeling the blood rush to his bite.

To the surprise of what humanity was left in the hanyou's conscious thought, it appeared as if the ninja was actually eating the words up. Inuyasha couldn't remember saying such feral things since the night years ago he'd been poisoned by modern drugs and taken over by his demon completely. But now Deidara was moaning and arching in his arms, digging the teeth on his palms into the elder man's shoulders.

"Oh yeah un! You're not just an animal, oooooooh, you're a beast! Nnnnnn… how can I fight you when you make me so hot un? I just want you to fuck me 'til I can't walk! Eat me, tear me apart, just don't stop un!"

An animalistic growl erupted from the cur and a wicked smile crossed his fangs, and the irises of his golden eyes flashed aqua before they snapped back, bringing all motions to a halt.

"-What? No….No!" All at once limbs were detangled and the frightful hanyou removed himself from the room, leaving his love breathless and wanton with no source of fulfillment. Reluctantly he sat up, seeing that Inuyasha had completely left him, but could hear his heavy gasps from the back porch, sounding as he hadn't had a breath for hours.

The younger man's head was dizzy and clouded over with his lust so caught up in the passion as he was. He didn't want to move, but without the shifting and rocking and pounding, without his mate inside him he felt desperate and cold. With a trembling hand the shinobi was about to take to himself if only to sate the boiling need that seemed to tie his lower body into knots. But no, still he couldn't, there was nothing in his appetite for such an act, and as such, the ninja rolled over reluctantly, forcing himself to uneasy feet as he staggered towards the back porch.

"Inu… why'd you… uuuuuhn…"

The unsteady man made his way across the room towards his husband's path, walking through the open shoji and leaned on it dependently. The silver-hair was sat on the edge of the wooden wrap-around, head in his hands. He as quite aside from his haggard breathing, and the bomber made his way over silently, crouching behind him and leaning gently on his back, careful not to lean on his wounds. It took some coaxing, but finally he pulled a tattered explanation out from him.

"...I saw it. I saw it this time. Normally I can't remember when… he takes over, but it was me… I saw it."

"Oh Inu…" the ninja sighed as he took the hanyou's shoulders in his hands and massaged them tenderly. "I'm sorry I said that… I should have known better than to ask you to… no…" Deidara sighed and dipped his head, pressing his lips on the half demon's cheek. "You know I love you… everything about you un…" Gingerly the ninja kissed his lover's jaw and neck apologetically hoping that if he could just be gentle enough with the hanyou that maybe he could draw him back into the bedroom. On any normal day, the artist wasn't so manipulative, but on this day he would do nearly anything to get his way with the man he loved.

"I saw it… you… dead. I saw it happening i-in my head. I saw me tearing into you…" The hanyou's hands were shaking, his eyes wide in a kind of unnatural fear. "I saw it, Dei… I don't want to see it again."

With his heart pounding in his chest with fear that Inuyasha would be too afraid to go back to making love, the blonde quickly shushed his mate, petting his sweaty hand gently against the top of the other man's head. His kisses ceased and instead the artist was nuzzling his husband's cheek affectionately, hoping that the tender devotion might be able to snap him out of his frightened daze.

"I'm so sorry un… I'll never say something like that to you again un… I just wasn't thinking straight… and I thought that maybe since you liked me scratching your back that maybe you might like a little dirty talk un… I… I forgot why we don't do that stuff… I'm really sorry un…"

"I just… I don't want him to get to you. Not ever." Inuyasha placed his hand over his mates as a familiar gesture, holding the moist palm tenderly for support.

Losing faith in hopes of returning back to their room, Deidara thought about the situation, and his husband's reasoning for his fear.

"Inu," the artist finally whispered.

"Hm?"

"… I want you to remake your mark."

The response was to be expected, the mutt throwing his hands up and revolting against the notion. But he was quickly shushed again by the patient bomber.

"Now listen. I want _you_ to remake it. Last time… it was, um '_him'_. This time I want you, front and center." His mate was skeptical, but the younger man kissed his jaw once again. "Please… for me? For us?"

Inuyasha sat for a moment, silent. But just as the blonde's heart sunk, he closed his eyes.

"… Alright. For you."

The blonde hummed softly, a smile creeping onto his lips as he slowly moved his hands from the half demon's shoulders to rub his upper arms as if in the act of warming the elder man. Ever so quietly, the younger man murmured in his life-partner's ear how much he loved him, again and again, his voice growing all the more husky with every proclamation until he was showering the top of Inuyasha's head and his pointed ear with warm kisses between every sentence.

"I love you so much Inuyasha un… I love you more than anything else… I'll stay with you forever un… Kami above, I love you Inu…"

This continued for a few more seconds until they slowed, awaiting a response. The hanyou looked over his shoulder.

"You just want me to come back to bed, huh?"

"…duh." They both laughed softly, but Deidara again kissed his forehead. "And I want you to be happy, baka. Now come back inside un. The bed is getting cold."

With a little insistent tugging on the stubborn hanyou's arms, Deidara finally led his husband back into their little nest. Standing before the bed, the ninja wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him deeply again and again, pulling him down with every persuasive smooch, making things deeper and wetter with every kiss. Before Inuyasha knew what was happening, the artist had pulled him down onto the bed to crouch over the other man's warm body, their mouths locked in a passionate, twisting kiss. Wriggling underneath his lover, Deidara made quiet sounds of pleasure, moving just enough so that friction between their skins would share their heat a little more.

With a touch of reluctance, the pair met again, the seme slipping comfortably back inside his mate, and like before Deidara's body ignited with pleasure and its respected indicators. In an instant they were sweating and moaning into each other's arms, the uke more so than the mutt. Even with immense bliss surrounding him, he could only remember what he had to do, focusing on the fact that he could not lose himself here, not this night.

With his body heating and perspiring and his loins tightening up all over again, Deidara gasped for breath in the mutt's hypersensitive canine ear, pulling away from the hanyou just enough to look the other man in the eye. Their gazes met for what felt like ages of rocking and panting, seemingly transfixed by each other's wet and warm faces. In spite of a rather dry tongue, the blonde cleared his throat and swallowed before breaking the passionate quiet.

"Okay… I'm ready ah… d-do it now Inu… Mmmm I'm really close un… hurry…" he breathed to his lover, his eyes saying everything his lips didn't, conveying all his wiliness and love against his nervousness and his fear.

Trying to swallow a lump he that hadn't known had formed, Inuyasha leaned his chest into his lover's, making his hands free to use. This was it, and ever since he had climbed back into that bed he had been dreading.

He couldn't remember last time. He hadn't the foggiest idea what he was supposed to do. The mark was a yokia's rite, not a hanyou's, and with his normal fear clouding over the demonic instinct, he was left alone to suffer through. The dark wisp of demon had crawled back into his mind, watching from afar. It was a punishment of sorts, and he took great pleasure in seeing his weaker companion fail, and he dreamed that he would even ask for his help. But instead Inuyasha clenched his teeth and grabbed a handful of blonde, loose tresses in his right hand and yanked his head to the side, closing in.

"This is going to hurt… a lot," he whispered. "I'm sorry." Without another word Inuyasha snarled and sunk his teeth into the knotted flesh of his last scar, hoping to make it quick and mostly painless.

But to his horror it wasn't painless, and not remotely quick. His fangs on first impact did not pierce due to his weak bite. Nervousness had gotten the best of him and his jaw hadn't put forth the force he needed. Instead he had to consciously gnaw into the wound, digging his jaw in until he agonizingly broke the flesh, blood gushing into his mouth. Deidara immediately irrupted in screams, his nub nails clawing into the attacking creature in a primal need to ward it off. If by choice he would have stopped and withdrew, but merely puncturing the scar would allow it to properly heal and vanish, so with a heavy heart he growled and bit deeper, tearing further into his lover's neck. The only comfort he could manage was to continue his thrusts and hope that the ninja's orgasm would mask over his pain.

As the initial shock of the bite wore out, to the hanyou's surprise, his mate grew quiet; his scream dying into desperate gasps nearly identical to those he'd been making in the heat of their sex. The blonde sounded a bit louder but even as his lover's fangs sunk deep into his old scar, tearing the tissue, the new, incredible pain only drew a low moan of agony from the back of his throat. Any other human who had suffered the same treatment would have screamed, panicked, begged for mercy, even fainted, but not Deidara. His tough – albeit gritty – past had given him a firm jaw and a stiff upper lip when it came to all matters of physical pain.

Unsure what to think of his lover's blood pouring into his mouth; the half breed paused for a moment with his canines buried in the muscular tissue. The demon inside of him thirsted for the younger man's blood like a drunk thirsts for his next bottle while the human couldn't stand the sounds of his life partner in pain. Just as the panic that he was going to surpass the ninja's pain tolerance, Deidara seemed to swallow the sensation in his shoulder and blot it completely from his mind. Before the elder man had a chance to retract his fangs, the artist lurched in his arms and let out a heavy breath like a silent scream, his body tensing everywhere as for the second time in the evening he found release.

As his climax wore off he retracted slowing underneath the hanyou, cautious not to tilt his head or shoulder, Deidara became still aside from his afterglow pants. After a second cuming, Inuyasha was too quiet, holding fast into his bite. With teeth withdrawn there was no stopping the river of blood to come, so instead he remained a stopper in his husbands wound. But some time passed and a shaky yet firm hand wove into the mutt's hair, clenching at his roots and pulled him back, uncorking his teeth from the deep puncture. His face was stagnant, his fangs gleaming with fresh blood, and slowly his eyes rolled over to meet his mate's.

Wiping away a trickle of blood and saliva that dripped past Inuyasha's lips, the artist allowed his lips to stretch into a smile before leaning closer to his mate in spite of his shoulder. Without fear or hesitation he pressed his open mouth against the hanyou's, slipping his tongue out and showing the half demon that even the taste of his own blood in his lover's mouth wasn't a deterrent. His hands gradually smoothed over the red welts that had been drawn across Inuyasha's back in the dizzying, mindless heat of the moment, his palms kissing at the skin tenderly, almost apologetically.

But even with the reassuring loving the nin showed to promise he was okay, Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and laid his lover back down, snatching up the ruined shirt he had discarded earlier. Looking over his handiwork, already a buckets worth had pooled over and was oozing down Deidara's bare chest, so fisting the garment in his hand the hanyou leaned over to blot it. But as the metallic aroma hit his senses, he paused. Without notice, he leaned his face over and began lapping at the mess, cleaning off the excess before working to keep up with the gushing gash. Even with how sickening it felt, Inuyasha took in the taste, letting it roll over all his taste buds before letting it slosh into his throat.

The shinobi sighed and blinked as he looked over at his husband trying his best to stop the blood. Laying back and giving in to allow his mate to clean his wound, Deidara watched for a long while as his mate lapped at the fresh wound before finally interjecting, anything to fill the nervous silence.

"You know if you apply pressure while I sit up, the bleeding will slow a lot… unless you're liking that un."

A nervous eye met the bombers but then quickly locked back to the trickling wound. With hair in the way, Deidara hadn't really seen the look, so with a careful hand he swiped back his lover's mane. His fingers glided over his sweltering cheek only to brush over a violet discoloration that had appeared on his cheekbone, almost recoiling for touching it. But with further inspection the hanyou's eyes had remained that; a hanyou's. His irises were still their dazzling gold and his whites were clearer than ever. So at least that fact could aid the nin in keeping calm while his dangerous lover still toiled over his wound.

Hoping not to push things too far, the artist wiggled enough under his mate so that he could sit up, lifting the half demon off of him very gradually, wishing not to set off the volatile demon just below the surface. Carefully he maneuvered the half breed's hand which still clutched at the bloody cloth to press against his shoulder, gradually inching the face of his mate far enough from the fresh wound that he could no longer clean it with his tongue. Fighting off a wave of dizziness upon righting his position, the ninja kept a firm grip on Inuyasha's hand, forcing the palm to apply pressure to the reaffirmed punctures.

"Here, why don't you keep pressure like this un. I think… I think my blood affects you badly un."

The streaks remained on his cheeks but the hazy look vanished, like the mutt was snapped back to reality.

"Blood is blood. It's… it's ok, nothing's wrong. I had to… find out, if I'd go nuts. I didn't, so it's ok now." Sniffing thoughtlessly he shook his hand to shake his man off, allow himself to solely pressurize the gash. "This'll need stitches," he whispered.

Giving a dissatisfied grunt the bomber shook his head slowly so as not to aggravate his new wound but still showing his disagreement.

"No stitches," he grumbled, twisting his lips to the side slightly, "I want it to heal the way nature intended un. We can bandage it, but I want the scar to look like your teeth un."

"It'll take forever to heal if it doesn't have help closing," Inuyasha argued, pressing a little harder as he felt it slack and allowed a drip to escape. "It'll look like I mauled you either way." His mouth twisted to a grimace.

"You think I can't handle a longer healing time un? We can bandage it… why does this sort of thing bother you so much un?" With his good arm Deidara reached up and took a hold of his husband's chin, forcing him to look up and into his eyes. "Don't you want the world to know how much you love me and I you un? After all these years are you ashamed of me un? What about this bothers you un?" As the hanyou tried to avert his gaze, the younger man forced him back with a stern look in his eyes. "Tell me so I can make it better un."

The silver-hair leaned his head down to let his hair hide his disgust, but Deidara quickly tilted it back up, forcing him to look.

"I'm not ashamed of you, baka. But tearing you up and mauling you aren't my ideas of showing love. You may think it is, but…" Inuyasha growled. "That's fucked up."

It was Deidara's turn to look away, releasing his hold on the hanyou's cheeks, his face turning into an odd mixture of frustration and humiliation; an expression Inuyasha had never seen cross his mate's eyes. His lips tilted down into an awkward frown that lent itself to an expression of holding back.

"You always did think my idea of 'okay' was fucked up un… Is my mind just too far gone or are your expectations of me just that low un?"

"What? Look I'm sorry if I don't _like_ tearing you up and I hate the thought of almost _killing_ you. I could never imagine why you married an _insane_ person that thinks like that!" Inuyasha bucked out of his husband's touch, sitting back and glaring furiously.

Deidara took over the duty of holding the cloth to his shoulder for the time being, sighing and wishing he could hang his head a little without stretching the torn muscles. Sometimes he felt just so exasperated when things that were supposed to be sentimental and romantic turned into hot-button issues and spired moments like this. On the other hand, at least he and Inuyasha could talk about the things that bothered them instead of bottling them up.

"Look un, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing that you don't want to tear me apart un… but on the other hand, I hate always being your limiting factor. If I could just give a little more, then maybe things would be easier for you un. Whenever we hit roadblocks like this it's always because my body couldn't keep up un… I just… I want to try and give a little more…"

"But see, that's just it kid… I know you're strong. I've seen you take the worst beatings of a lifetime and still bounce back… but I don't want to personally find out what your limit is." Still frustrated with the argument, he at least leaned back into reach of his mate, in case the blonde got the notion to hold him again. "Things just get worse and worse as we live together. Every time I look you're getting beat up left and right, and I hate it! I know you're tough, believe me I know… but I just don't want you finding a fight you can't win, especially if I'm the one you're battling. That's why I hate this sorta thing. Not because I don't like your ideas or symbolism or whatever… it's the risk. I don't want to risk you anymore."

Letting his frown dissolve into the tiniest inkling of a smile, Deidara reached out with his right hand, careful not to move his shoulder too much, and brushed his mate's bangs away from his face. He took a moment to move his hand lower and use the pad of his thumb to smudge away a bead of blood that still hung from the corner of the hanyou's mouth.

"Well you had to know what you were getting into when you married me; I'm not the kind of man who will sit back and play it safe un. You're always going to have to risk me… that's just something you'll never be able to get away from un. I'll be out there in the thick of the wild protecting our home and our kid, or I'll be home trying to help you let go of your burden a little, or I'll simply go insane from being all bottled up un, but you can't keep me out of trouble, Inuyasha, and you know that."

"I can try," his mate smirked, tilting over to kiss the younger man, and together they smiled into each other's lips, having resolved another of their love-powered struggles with a simple fact; Deidara was Deidara and Inuyasha was Inuyasha, and the two loved each other for it.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence in the slightly fading heat, the artist tried his best to coyly suggest another round or two, but the notion was quickly shot down. Inuyasha refused to be so rough while his mate was wounded, insisting that Kaede would wholeheartedly disapprove of the freshly injured ninja's level of activity. An so it was that the new mating mark was bandaged and the grumpy bomber was forced to rest but not without a little incentive. Before Deidara would take things easy, he was adamant about the hanyou being pressed against him, holding him and finding tenderness in their moment of leisure before dawn broke and their duties as parents would have to be resumed.

Inuyasha wholeheartedly agreed, finding great comfort in having the warm body of his only true love secure in his arms, and in an attempt at being romantic the hanyou relocated them to the outdoors, lounging together and watched as their steamy night faded and a new dawn broke on their perfectly imperfect love.


End file.
